mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/New Day
Well I'm back. Earlier in the day than I expected. Already working on the Durahan section. I should have this done in the next hour or two. Rather quick considering it has 12 breeds. And I have additional information on two of them. The additional information and special case breeds are always what slow me down. The monsters that don't fit into the template as quickly are: Rare breed, Generic breeds. Also Generic breeds of non-profile monsters are a bit more difficult at the moment, since I don't remember where most come frome anymore. I know Falco is for getting into Class-A. That's about it. I hope someone can help me out with this information in the future. Speaking of Future edits, I know and understand that the article template I'm currently using for Monsters is stripped down, and lacking information it should. This is for the sole purpose of getting a complete wiki remake.. well.. completed. I'm currently doing this as a one-person job, and there are 241 breeds for me to get through. At a minute each, that's 4 hours of work. But obviously, they take more than 1 minute each. Even at 5 minutes, that'd be 20 hours. Anyway, the point is the current information I'm putting in is very limited, and just made to look nice and be rather quick to complete, while having most info that people want to see. It's at least a little more descriptive than what the Monster Wiki ingame has. After the initial setup, I do hope to go back and add in additional information to the entries. I know that just going and copy-pasting in sections with no information at all will still take awhile. Because of the time it takes to navigate and load pages, as well as the 5 blank lines that need to be deleted around the block quote, that easily comes out to 30 seconds per entry. With the 241 entries on the wiki, it would take 2 hours to get through them all at that speed. (I'm not being lazy.. I'm just doing math. Small edits to large number of monsters = huge time investment). Because it's a huge time investment, I have to pick the information to add very carefully, as well as where to add it. If later it becomes clear that it would look nicer, function better, be more useful, etc etc, elsewhere in the wiki.. it would be just as much work to pull it out from all the entries. So information I'm thinking would be nice to add: *Estimated Max Age: Initially this was included as a lifespan, with markers for dates when each maturity was hit. This is a bit much, as it doesn't really help out breeders to know any numbers besides the age of maturity (Adulthood, can be used in Academy for combination) and the age of retirement. Also, it's rather difficult to catch the exact age when an age is hit besides retirement; with 100 energy, a breeder can train 2.5 months out of their monster. At 140+ that number becomes 3.5 months. At 145+, with a single Favorite Mock Food that becomes 4 months of training at a time. Very annoying to constantly jump back to the Ranch page just to see if the word "Adult" has appeared or disappeared. Anyway, the point is that knowing a Max Age can help to plan for training length and routine. And wouldn't bee too tedious for people to take note of to add in, would actually be number that multiple people can obtain and verify. I fear the other way would produce single-sample results. *Techniques! I know (pretty sure at least) the level-based techniques are based upon the Monster Family. But I also suspect, especially after some monster descriptions (See Abata) that techniques can vary from breed-to-breed among a species. I hope to verify this, because if they do not then Techniques belong on the Family page, and not the breeds page. it's the difference between 241 pages of work and 28. **Technique levels, as well. I hope to eventually get through enough of Lantorna Estate to start getting Technique scrolls. There are also some special scrolls out there.. I want to match these up to other sources (learned from Adventures). Lantorna apparently can give Special Techniques Pt1 and Pt2, I'll check with Max to verify what it gives. I have 4 and 1 of these myself, but they were from Event Adventure bonuses. Through Login Ticket Missions and Event Rewards, I know there exist at least three more: Super Techniques Login tickets, Derived Techniques Victory Stars, and Scroll of Awakening Techniques Login tickets. According to some sources, clearing Ronin on Goat Coast #5 will have your monster learn the Super Technique. I'd like to learn how the techniques from missions and the techniques from scrolls match up, and then use those as categories to sort them either by family or by breed. From the shop a few more exist, but only for MobaCoins. Scroll of Awakening Techniques is there for 500MobaCoins, but also Scroll of Power/Intelligence/Skill/Speed/Defense/Life Boost, each of which are 350MobaCoins each. **I envision techniques being grouped by the scrolls that can give them, and techniques learned by adventures being related to the scroll whose effect it shares. Will take quite a bit of testing.. and would be a slow section to develope. Hopefully I get lots of help with this one. *Eventually, if possible, I'd like to get the invisible variables added as well. It's going to be a huge challenge to derive how the stats of monsters are determined in combinations (both Own combination and Neighbor combination...) Hopefully after the initial setup of the Wiki is done people will come by and add in Training Confidences of monsters, which could help a lot in deriving the formulas as there is the potential that Training Confidence of the offspring affects its stats. It's clear that -soemthing- off the resulted combination affects its stats distribution, and not just the stats of the parents; This is evident by the fact that the "Potential outcomes" have different stat distributions despite their parents being the same. Speaking of help, I'm actually not asking for much yet. I feel it's a bit premature. I've let a couple people know I'm working on the Wikia, but that's about it. Somehow it just feels like it would be bad to invite people to contribute before all the pages were in.. they wouldn't know what to put where and would feel as lost and confused as I did when I started looking at the Wikia. Lots of the popular breeds are in the back-half, so good chance that people coming in would find the page for their monster doesn't exist yet. As such, I've been holding my tongue on this until I get through the 241 first round. At that point, I'll start making it public and informing people from the game of the Wikia's existance, and ask for help filling in Training confidences and Food preferences. But until then.. Back to work! (spent way too long working on this entry. x3) Category:Blog posts